


Charlotte

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: A KNB version of Charlotte Ep.13
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 16





	Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> I used episode 13 for reference on this fanfic cause I was like crying so pitifully, anyways enjoy XD

How long has it been? 10 years? 50 years? A hundred years? Maybe a few thousands of years already. The neverending feeling of unholy requiem. Engraved to his bones, somehow he wanted to disappear out of thin air. 

The redhead's heterochromatic eyes fluttered open slowly taking in his surroundings. The sun was shining pass through the casement of the white walls, the translucent curtain being slightly blown away by the breeze coming inside the room. He might have thought that he was dead until a voice pulled him back to reality. 

"Finally awake?" The tealnette who was reading a book on the chair just beside the hospital bed suddenly spoke. 

The redhead looked to the teen who was also looking at him, the man eroded to a smile as he opened his mouth again, "Good work, Akashi-kun. You kept your promise." 

The man laying on the bed named Akashi blinked for a while as he tried to sit up but couldn't help to groan in pain and the teen just besides him helped him regained his balance. 

"They said your life wasn't in danger. You just need to take it easy for a bit." The man said to Akashi.

After his former captain said that he'll plunder every ability user in the world, Kuroko knew that he'll definitely be able to accomplish it and so when he heard that Akashi was hospitalized, he wanted to be at his side by the time he wakes up. 

"I see," Akashi couldn't help but to look at the teen, his voice was an oddly familiar voice. The tone that was almost emotionless, somehow it felt all natural that he asked. 

"By the way, who are you?" Akashi politely asked as he saw how the teen's eye widened before looking down and smiling bitterly. 

Kuroko was shocked and it felt like he was robbed of his world. He looked down and his lips curved upwards into a bitter state before he grinned on his dismay. 

"So that's how it is...I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Akashi-kun plundered tens of thousands of powers. It must have taken quite the toll on Akashi-kun's brain. We're lucky you can still speak." 

"You see, I'm....." Kuroko broke into his most genuine smile before bringing his head up to stare at this man, he wanted this redhead forever and whether he remembered or not, their agreement was never nullified. 

"I'm your lover, Akashi-kun." 

The redhead heard this and something inside of him throbbed immensely. 

"Lover? But I don't remember you at all." 

Kuroko smiled bitterly again as he looked at Akashi. 

"This hurts a lot more than I thought it would." 

Akashi saw the teen quieted down as he spoke and he felt unexpectedly sad, despite not knowing who this person is, he still doesn't want to see him on this downstate. 

"Did I just make you sad?" Akashi asked with concern.

Kuroko shook his head in response, "We were in the same class, and we were both in our high school's student council. When you left, you promised me we would go out once you came back." 

Akashi wanted to remember the bluenette, he wanted to remember everything when he heard what their agreement was. He could only respond politely, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

His eyes turned to the phrasebook that was with him all throughout these years and so did Kuroko. 

"I was the one who made that phrasebook for you. Akashi-kun knew a lot of language so I researched other dialects. Akashi-kun kept it with himself all along, didn't he? Did you find it useful?" 

Akashi's hands grasped the phrasebook that was already dirty and sullied. It could be said that this was the only thing that kept his humanity intact. When he heard that the tealnette was the one who made this, he couldn't help but to held it closer to him.

"You made this?" 

"Hai" 

"This was a charm I always kept with me," Akashi looked at the phrasebook, "I told myself that I'd never throw it away. No matter how beat up it got."

"Thank you..."

Kuroko's shoulders trembled. He couldn't hold the moistening of his eyes anymore. He looked and starts to cry. His Akashi-kun wouldn't remember him anymore. 

"If it helped Akashi-kun come back safely, I couldn't ask for more.."

The red-head's heart clinched upon the sight of the sobbing phantom and he held the frail man's hand. 

"Did I make you sad again?" Akashi said with evident worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm just really happy. That's all." Kuroko said trying to regain his composure. 

"I don't really understand," Akashi neared his hands to sought away the tears streaming down the teen's cerulean orbs, "but you shouldn't cry." 

"I can't help it," Kuroko sobbed more as he leaned to the warm hands easing his sobs away.

Kuroko looked at the redhead with pure fervent as he smiled genuinely.

The rays of the sun elongated their shadows together as they stood shoulder to shoulder, just like the first time they met.

However, the once flushed and violent shade of red was now non-existent but replaced with a very gentle gaze. A moment later, the two shadows started to merge.

"Akashi-kun, welcome back!"


End file.
